Various adjustable devices that support computer keyboards have been provided for use in sitting or standing arrangements at a workstation. Indeed, there are products that are marketed as being adjustable for use in a sitting or standing position. Such sit-stand products may include a height adjustable entire desktop area or a keyboard support tray that is adjustable from a position resting atop a workstation, such as a desktop or tabletop, to a raised position for use while standing. However, these devices tend to be relatively simple structures that have a large footprint. As such, they take up much of the work surface and are not able to be conveniently stored below the work surface of the workstation.
Other support arms that are capable of use in a sit-stand arrangement seek to provide a range of vertical adjustability while being mounted to an underside of a work surface of a workstation, directly or slidably on a track. Unfortunately, it is common for such sit-stand support arms to have a large, long curved neck, which is intended to extend forward and upward, so as to reach outward and in front of the workstation. However, this causes such support arms to be unable to be fully or compactly stored under a workstation having a common configuration. As a result, when the support arm is in its storage position and a user is seated, the support arm may tend to protrude forward or well below the work surface and may cause an obstruction and/or discomfort for the user's torso or legs.
In light of the intended use of one or more support surfaces provided with an articulating ergonomic support arm, such as for typing on a keyboard and/or operating a mouse on an associated mouse pad, difficulties can arise with respect to providing smooth, stable operation. The need to provide a support arm at a reasonable cost, while having quality vertical adjustment and sufficient strength to endure the Business+Institutional Furniture Manufacturers Association (BIFMA) static load testing, raises additional considerations. Existing products do not tend to provide a stable, articulating ergonomic support arm having advantageous vertical adjustability, and a compact storage position under a workstation.